


Empty Chairs at Empty Tables

by Marvelous_Marauder



Series: Marvel Songfics [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Les Misérables References, kind of??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelous_Marauder/pseuds/Marvelous_Marauder
Summary: In the wake of the battle with Thanos, and of the universe's population disappearing, the remaining Avengers remember those they have lost.Set to "Empty Chairs at Empty Tables" from Mes Miserables





	Empty Chairs at Empty Tables

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the link to the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eqqSa9n2ZQk

_There’s a grief that can’t be spoken_

_There’s a pain goes on and on_

_Empty chairs at empty tables_

_Now my friends are dead and gone_

It had been a few days since the battle with Thanos, and the remaining Avengers were trying to count all those who had disappeared. With the numbers piling up, it was seeming like Thanos had done exactly what he had set out to do. Half of the living things on the planet had disappeared, turned to ash. The Snap had spared nobody. Even the strongest among them were not strong enough to stay together. Wanda, Bucky, Sam, T’challa, Fury, and even the little Groot-thing, all gone. And some were still unaccounted for: Peter Parker, Clint, and Tony. They were fearing the worst. Here they talked of revolution Here it was they lit the flame Here they sang about tomorrow And tomorrow never came Steve looked around the dining room in the near-deserted Avengers compound. This was the room that had started this whole thing. The Sokovia Accords, that split the Avengers in two, had been first mentioned here. Every other minor argument had always been settled here. It seemed only fitting that this was the room where everyone left came together.

_From a table in the corner,_

_They could see the world reborn,_

_And they rose with voices ringing,_

_And I can hear them now_

_The very words that they had sung_

_Became their last communion_

_On this lonely barricade at dawn_

At the peak of the Avengers, the table could hold nearly 20 people, as well as a full meal, suitable even for Thor and two supersoldiers at the most ravenous. There were only six people in the compound at the moment—well, five people and a talking raccoon. Thor had not left his room since the battle was over, since people started disintegrating before him. Steve, Natasha, Bruce, and Rhodey were doing their best to discern who was left, with help from Okoye back in Wakanda. Rocket, the aforementioned talking raccoon, was outside trying to build a spaceship from the materials around him.

_Oh, my friends, my friends, forgive me_

_That I live and you are gone_

_There’s a grief that can’t be spoken_

_And there’s a pain goes on and on_

Everyone was mourning, and they were each doing it in their own way. Everyone was wishing it had been them instead of a person who had fallen. Rhodey thought Sam would do a better job with this whole thing, the mourning and the grief. This had been his job before Falcon-ing, hadn’t it? Helping veterans adjust to civilian life? That’s what they were all doing, in a way.

Bruce hadn’t been able to do much in the battle, and Wanda had almost won it for them. Because her powers were so close to that of an Infinity Stone, Bruce thought she held the key to reversing what had happened. But he could do nothing about it, not while she and so many others were a pile of ash, thanks to his ineptitude.

Thor was mourning his brother, Loki. Loki would have been able to hide the Tesseract, the Space Stone. Loki would have been clever enough to go for the head and made a nice little package of Thanos.

Rocket missed Groot. The tree had been his family for years, since even before the rest of the Guardians. The sapling had become like a son to him, and now he was gone. And Rocket didn’t know what had happened to the rest of his team, how many of them were left (He would not be pleased with the answer). Gamora was a skilled fighter and could get close enough to her father to deal a significant amount of damage. Quill understood this planet the best out of any of them. Drax was the least likely of any of them to back down from a fight, and Mantis was able to deal significant emotional damage. Any of them would be better than this stupid, tiny rabbit thing he was, thought Rocket.

Steve had just gotten Bucky back. Bucky, who had actual combat training, instead of basic training and an attitude. Bucky, who knew how the enemy thinks, because he used to BE the enemy. He was supposed to be with him, till the end of the line. And he wasn’t. He was gone, again.

Natasha couldn’t bear the thought of Fury being gone. The man had always had a plan, even for the most unrealistic scenarios. There had not been a plan for what to do if half the universe suddenly disappeared. The only fragment of an idea was the pager, which bore only a star against a blue and red background. They had no idea what it was, who he had been paging, if whoever he had been paging was still alive, anything. They only knew that Nick Fury had been asking for help with this, and so it must be bad.

_Phantom faces at the window,_

_Phantom shadows on the floor,_

_Empty chairs at empty tables_

_Where my friends will meet no more_

_Oh, my friends, my friends, don’t ask me_

_What your sacrifice was for_

_Empty chairs at empty tables_

_Where my friends will sing no more._


End file.
